role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Veron
Veron (ベロン Beron) is an alcoholic space monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Veron has a very one-track mind and is obsessed with alcohol...at least when he's drunk anyways. He's not too bright and is an immature and clumsy fool, and sometimes taking breaks DURING battle just to take a long drink. He isn't really the best fighter either but he regardless will fight enemies to support his allies. He's also not really much of a villain, as he actually has a hard time telling what's black and white (given his behavior) and doesn't really care either way, as he just wants to be with his sake and looks out for himself. History Debut: Shrooms, Sake and Destruction Veron made his first appearance in Ireland where he appeared to assist Neo Hedorah in attacking, as he had come to take all of the island's alcohol (but had no luck in finding it's sake). As the two continued to wreak havoc however, a loud roar could then be heard. Another, far more unexpected roar sounds from the sky a loud, screeching, terrifying roar...a roar...all to familiar to a gojiran...or any human that was around since the 90s. King Ghidorah V and GDBRLegendaryGodzilla then appeared to combat the beasts; with Thousand Blades Destoroyah leading them into battle. Thousand Blades Desu landed down on the ground, it's pale bronze skin in the sunlight as it stares at the others, then glaring specifically at Neo Hedorah and Veron, roaring at the Hedorah. Neo Hedorah then advanced towards Thousand Blades Desu, while Veron fought on both GDBR LegedaryGoji and King Ghidorah V. Veron drank his sake bottle, guzzling it down and then breathing fire at GDBR LegendaryGoji hit Veron with his tail, tanking the fire. Veron was hit and turned around, smacking his tail like a whip against him. GDBR LegendaryGoji then grabbed Veron and threw him down; Veron clumsily punched back at him. Veron then breathed fire against GDBR LegendaryGoji. GDBR LegendaryGoji staggered back, before deciding to play the same game, his scutes glow blue and breathing in and firing a blue atomic beam at Veron, pushing him through many buildings. As Veron got back up, he then breathed fire again at them, only to then be shot down by King Ghidorah V's gravity bolts and then getting slammed by GDBR LegendaryGoji against some buildings. Veron then briefly teleported away, only then to reappear and attack King Ghidorah V. Veron took a quick break and drank sake bottle, then going back to torching his flames against King Ghidorah V. King Ghidorah V leaned to the side, letting the flames harmlessly graze his scales. He turned, firing all three gravity beams at Veron; sending Veron rolling over. Veron and King Ghidorah V fought each other some more, before then their fight came to a close when both King Ghidorah V smacked him across into the air and GDBR LegendaryGoji blasted his atomic beam against, sending Veron flying down and crash-landing into the water, sinking underwater, defeated. Dinner at the Monster Bar! Veron made a cameo in the RP where he was seen at a table next to TKT Monster X and TKT Biollante drunkenly guzzling down some sake, enjoying the place he was at. Evil Brew Veron reappeared at San Francisco where he rose up from the seas, eyes glowing red and enraged. Veron fired a stream of flames down onto some buildings. At one point he then stops and then takes a drink out from his sake bottle, guzzling it down and then resumes his attack, stomping on some cars and then chewing on some trains next. TripGoji realized something was wrong, as Veron never acted this ways before. TripGoji then flew down and punched at Veron, then following it up by blasting his PDCR! Atomic Breath at him. Veron fell over, then got back up, firing a stream of flames at TripGoji. Sevengar then fired his missiles and Wangmagwi shot his Flame Liquid at Veron, forcing Veron to stagger back. At that moment, TripGoji then flew back up and fired a Giant Wall of Text against Veron, taking down Veron and subduing him. As Veron was passing out, his red eyes flashed with some Nazi Swastikas, meaning that he had brainwashed earlier. TripGoji and Sevengar saw this and recognized this as the work of Victory Demon and his forces. Veron then later left the area afterwards, returning back to normal. The Tide Is Low Veron made a cameo in the RP where he was shown drunk as hell at the Kaiju Sakaba and payed no mind to TripGoji and Sevengar. Abilities * Flames: Veron can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. * Teleportation: When desired, Veron can teleport long distances. When he does this, his body vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Trivia * Veron is one of the few Ultra kaiju (as well as one of the few known kaiju) to assist a Hedorah in combat. * Originally in the Evil Brew RP, there was going to be a new monster used to drunken rampage, but Gallibon thought it would be odd and somewhat superfluous to introduce a new monster for the sole purpose to do that, so Veron simply reappeared instead. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Low Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:TV Show Character Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)